Fire Spirit
by Luna the Living Moon
Summary: IY YuYu crossover a mysterious girl when the power of time and Hiei knows her.
1. My Life Sucks

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu  
  


Chapter 1 My Life Sucks.  
  


Kagome was walking to her new school thinking, 'Oh how my life suck the only thing going good for me right now is Lily's training. Its going great she taught me how to use a sword and to control my Miko powers. I can now run as fast as Inuyasha and my skills in artery are as good as Kikyou's how that Lily brought he back to life. Inuyasha was so happy, I was happy for him I still love hin but only as a big brother. But that's not why my life suck, my school transferred me because of how many days I've missed.' she was polled out of her thoughts when three guys surrounded her.  


The first one said, "look what we got here a pretty little girl. Want to play?" Kagome did the first thing, that came to mind she hit him in the nose.  


The Spirit Detectives and Keiko were walking to school when they saw a crowd of people surrounding as girl and three guys. The guys were all unconscious and the girl was walking away. Yusuke Recognized the girl as his cousin Kagome he yelled "Hey Kagome what do you think your doing.  


Kagome turned around and yelled at Yusuke, "Defending my self what's do you think Yusuke."  


Yusuke walk right up to Kagome and gave her a hug and said, "what are you doing here."  


Kagome looks at Yusuke and said, " going to school what are you doing Yusuke."  


" going to school because Keiko forcing me to."  


Kurama asked, " Yusuke who is this."  


"oh sorry guys this is my cousin Kagome. Kagome these are my friends Suuichi Minnamino AKA Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei"  


" Nice to meet you." said Kurama.  


" Hn." said Hiei.  


Kuwabara walks right up to Kagome tacks her hands and sand, "We'll you be my girlfriend?" and she hit him in the head knocking him out Yusuke starts laughing at this.  


Kagome looks at Yusuke and thinks to herself 'why is Yusuke hanging around two demons.' She says to Keiko "I see you are finally knocking some sense into him Keiko."  


Keiko says to Kagome "Yeah. hey Kagome what are you doing in this part of town?"  


Kagome answer " I was transfer to your school."  


Yusuke looks that Kagome and asks " Why were you transfer?"  


Kagome answers " For missing to many days."  


Yusuke looks at Kagome shocked " You missed school, impossible you never miss school."  


" Yeah well I did, so there."  


Keiko said "Well come on we'll be late for school."  
  
They walked to school and when they got there they escorted Kagome to the principal's office to get her schedule. After collecting her schedule Yusuke asked " hey can I see?"  


Kagome handed her schedule to Yusuke. Yusuke look it over and sand "She has Math classes with me and Kuwabara and History class with Keiko and Kurama and P.E. with all of us and Art with me, Keiko and Hiei."  
  


"Cool come on guys."  
  


Wan they got to class the teacher inchodust Kagome and ask her to till them about herself. She said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and my cousin is Yusuke Urameshi."  
  


Yusuke yells "yea and who ever mess with her messes with me."  


* with Inuyasha*

As Kagome was in math class with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Inuyasha was siting in a tree wan Lily fond him she looks up that him and said, "Inuyasha you intestate in finding out what is so important about school."

Inuyasha look down at Lily and says "You can do that."

"Yeah"

" How."

"A information transfer spell come down here." Inuyasha jumped down in front of Lily. Lily put her and on his forehead and close her eyes and whispered word of the spell. Inuyasha was surrounded in a silver light when it was gone he looks at Lily and said "I still don't understand what so important about school."

Lily glares that him and said "Well to bad your going to be attended school with everyone else. So there."

Inuyasha look shook and yelled "WHAT"

"Don't worry Inuyasha of your not the only one going Sango, Miroku, Kikyou and Shippo will be going to so don't worry."


	2. and the day continues

Chapter 2 and the day continues

After math class Kagome got ready for her next class History. She met Keiko and Kurama and they show her the away to History class. The teacher introduced Kagome and asked her what her favourite legend was Kagome said " Mine favourite legend is the legend of the Shikon no Tama."

The teacher continued on with the lesson Kagome wasn't really paying attention because she had lived most of this anyway. At lunch Kagome and Yusuke were catching up on old times.

With Inuyasha

Lily was getting ready to go visit Sesshomaru wan Inuyasha fond her he asked "ware are you go wench."

Lily looks at him and say "to get Rin."

Inuyasha looks at her in shock and asks "why"

"Because your destinies are no longer in this era. They are in Kagome era. So if I'm going to get Rin."

Inuyash Thinks for a second and asks "but what about Naraku?"

Lily looks at him and say "he know longer has his piece of the jewel so he is not a threat too us anymore."

Lily was about to leave when Inuyasha asks "what about Sesshomaru?"

Lily looks at him and says "Sesshomaru's destiny is still in this era."

Lily leaves Inuyasha with that she travels for two hours when she meets Sesshomaru she approaches than an Rin runs up to Lily and hugs her knees and said "Lily did you come to play with Rin."

Lily looks brown at Rin and a says "no Rin I came to talk with Sesshomaru about some important matters but maybe later."

Sesshomaru looks at Lily and asks "what about Lily."

Lily looks at Sesshomaru and said "it's actually about Rin and her future."

Sesshomaru looks at Lily did an thoughtful expressions and says "so it time for her to leave this era."

Lily answers "yes"

Sesshomaru asks "when will I see her again."

Lily answers his question with a sad face "in five hundred years. By that time you will no longer the in the human world but the demon world so I want you to content my brother the prince of spirit world."

Sesshomaru look at Rin and said "Rin you are going to go live with Lily for a while so be have yourself ok."


	3. 3

Chapter 3. Gem Class

Yusuke walked Kagome to gem class were they mat Keiko. Keiko walked up to them and said "Hey guys well Yusuke I'll show Kagome to the locker rooms so we can get changed so see you in a bit."  
  
" ok see you in a bit Yusuke." The girl went to get dressed for gym. Yusuke went to find the others to get ready for gym when he found when Kurama ask "Yusuke have you noticed your cousins powers."

"Yeah I noticed it for a few years now but I noticed that it seems more trained than a few months ago."

"Did you tell Koenma about her?" asked Kurama. Yusuke looked at him for a second it than look away before answering. "Yeah I told him. He said that I wasn't to get involved in what she was doing he wouldn't tell me why so I been checking up on her once in a while."  
  
Hiei looks at Yusuke and says in an emotionless voice "Hn detective do you know if your cousin has strong mental capabilities."

Yusuke looks at Hiei and answers "I didn't know. Why do you ask Hiei?"

Hiei glares that Yusuka and answers "I can't read her mind."

Yusuka and Kurama looks shocked at this and were going ask him about it when girls got up to them. Kagome was about to as what they were talking about but didn't get the chance.

Kagome took this time to study anyone aura she could feel that Yusuke was a half demon 'which means he known about our heritage' she thought. She could also sense that Kurama and Hiei were demons and that Hiei has a Jagan eye. She thinks to her self ' I'm glad Lily taught me how to block all types of mind reading.'

The gym teacher called anyone attendance and introduced Kagome than he announced that they were doing tract today. " Ok everyone line up at the starting line and when I blow the whistle run 2 miles around the tract."

Everyone lined up to run Yusuke turned to Kagome and said "try to keep up."

Kagome just looks at him and says "don't worry Yusuke I can keep up. But you'll won't."

The teacher blew the whistle and they were off. The people were amazed because Kagome was keep up with Hiei. They were done before everyone so the teacher gave them the rest of class off.

Hiei was slightly surprised that Kagome could keep up with him. He asked with an indifferent voice "where did you learn to fight like that."

Kagome look at him and smiles and answered "a good friend taught me. She told me to tell you yo fire spirit." That was all she says and walks away.

Hiei looked completely shocked and stared after her that's how the others found him. Then he said and word "Lily."


End file.
